peelfandomcom-20200213-history
01 January 1986
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1986-01-01 ; Comments *Full tracklisting from the PasB of the BBC Written Archives Centre. *Peel plays a track from John Fahey, combining Jimi Hendrix's "May This Be Love" with the traditional "Casey Jones", credited to veteran Memphis country blues singer Walter "Furry" Lewis. *Peel plays a Nigerian tune from Chief Commander Ebenezer Obey & His Inter-Reformers Band. *Peel plays 7 minutes 55 seconds of Aretha Franklin's father's (Rev. C.L. Franklin) sermon. *According to the PasB, Peel only had 12 seconds of Aswad's "Bubbling" left on the show. Sessions *Diatribe #1. Recorded: 1985-12-08 *Big Flame #3. Recorded: 1985-11-17. Broadcast: 27 November 1985 Tracklisting *Eric Morris: I'm The Greatest (shared 7" with Buster's All Stars - I'm The Greatest / Picket Line) Blue Beat *Microdisney: Goodbye It's 1987 (LP - The Clock Comes Down The Stairs) Rough Trade *Big Flame: Let's Re-Write The American Constitution (session) *John Fahey: May This Be Love / Casey Jones (LP - Rain Forests, Oceans, And Other Themes) Varrick *Jesus And Mary Chain: Sowing Seeds (LP - Psychocandy) Blanco Y Negro *Anna Domino: Take That (12") Les Disques Du Crépuscule *Diatribe: Peace In Our Time (session) *Cocoa Tea: Got To Be Good (7") Harry J *Fats Comet: Dee Jay's Dream (12") World *Girls Of The Golden West: Story Of Sleepy Hollow Bill (LP - Millie And Dolly Good "Songs Of The West") Old Homestead *Big Flame: Every Conversation (session) *Joy Division: Digital (v/a 2x7" - A Factory Sample) Factory *World Domination Enterprises: Asbestos Lead Asbestos (7") Karbon *Bill Black's Combo: White Silver Sands (LP - The Untouchable Sound Of Bill Black's Combo) Hi *Diatribe: Student Rap (session) *Chief Commander Ebenezer Obey & His Inter-Reformers Band: What God Has Joined Together (LP - What God Has Joined Together) Decca (West Africa) *D & V: Goodbye 23 (School Rule Blues) (LP - D & V (Inspiration Gave Them The Motivation To Move On Out Of Their Isolation)) Crass *Xdreamysts: Right Way Home (7") Good Vibrations *Big Flame: Cat With Cholic (session) *Barrington Levy & Josey Wales: Pick Your Choice (7") Arrival *Freeze Frame: Today, Tomorrow (Not A Remix) (12") Inevitable *Diatribe: No Reason (session) *Men From The Mountains: Trembling (12") 1 In 12 *Billy Bragg: I Don't Need This Pressure Ron (12" - Days Like These) Go! Discs *L.L. Cool J: Rock The Bells (LP - Radio) Def Jam *June Brides: No Place Called Home (12") In Tape *Jung Analysts: What's My Line ? (LP - Sprockendidootch?) Cordelia *Big Flame: Earsore (session) *Rev. C.L. Franklin: Satan Goes To Prayer Meeting (LP - Satan Goes To Prayer Meeting) Jewel *Dead Can Dance: De Profundis (Out Of The Depths Of Sorrow) (LP - Spleen And Ideal) 4AD *Diatribe: Burn (session) *Ronnie Dawson: Action Packed (v/a LP - Rock 'N Roll Party Volume 5) Ace *Patrick & The Raiders: You Doing Wrong (7") Thunder Bolt *Aswad: Bubbling (remix) (12") Simba File ;Name * ;Length * ;Other * ;Available *Tracklisting only Category:Peel shows Category:1986